Talk:Logo Park
Logo Park Need some help here from someone who could make a raster in which everyone could put his or her logo she or he loves most. Did I explain myself understandable ? Lars 09:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but what kind of grid do you want? How many rows, how many columns? 09:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::No idea, I think 4 logo's in a row and 3 rows to start with. In the event visitors and inhabitants like the idea, the grid could be enlarged. After all, the Logo Park is a virtual park. BTW, thnks for the word grid. Learned something new today. Lars 09:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::No problem. I'll do my best to make it. Please don't edit that section until I'm finished 09:57, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thnks, and no, I want edit until you're finished. Lars 09:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's done and all yours 10:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great, many thnks and I think you should be the first to add a logo to the grid. Lars 10:06, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's friendly :) 10:11, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Great logo, now I look on commons to see if I can find a nice one too. Actually I came across a logo I like very much, it is called: the Definition of Free Cultural Works but is says : This high-risk image, which is widely used on Wikimedia projects, has been protected from editing to prevent vandalism. Please discuss changes on the talk page or request unprotection. So I don't know how to deal with this or whom I should address myself to. Do you have any idea ? Lars 10:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is it this (http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Definition_of_Free_Cultural_Works_logo.svg) logo? Great, and yes, I think you can use it. 10:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, that's the one, I'll upload it then. Hopefully I won't be upsetting someone ! Lars 10:29, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You won't :) 10:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It doesn't work, though it says on the image the extension .svg, I get the extension .bmp and the systems says this is no good. So, I got stuck. Any suggestion ? Lars 10:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll take a look. 10:42, 27 January 2008 (UTC) So: you go to http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Definition_of_Free_Cultural_Works_logo.svg, and you press the right mouse button, then clicking "Save picture as". You can save it, normally it will be a PNG-file, automatically. Save it as a PNG and then upload it as, also as a PNG on Wikination. That should work. 10:44, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :That was a hard one. I think I got some great help here ! Lars 10:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Oracle Just uploaded the logo of Oracle because I like it very much, but there seems to be a problem. Anyone there to fix it ? 14:57, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Opening The article states that Logo Park will be opening on January 28, 2008. It's now July. Shouldn't the park have opened by now?--Matoro183 (Talk) 13:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :That is correct! The only problem was, not many editors added there favorite logo, so I did'nt pay much attention to it recently. I'll change it immediately. Do you have a favorite Logo, If yes, please feel free to add it to the gallery. Lars Washington 14:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Also kjutakaviki Not even sure what to say for this one. :P --Semyon 22:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure this is cute or just plain Aesopos :o --OuWTB 09:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC)